


Nipple Clamps

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Submissive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hates nipple clamps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipple Clamps

Castiel _hates_ nipple clamps. They’re maddeningly frustrating, providing too much and too little stimulation at the same time. He hates when Dean clamps them on, hates when Dean flicks them, hates when he forces Cas to play with them himself, hates when Dean takes them off only to put them back on seconds later.

 

He hates the way they get him uncomfortably aroused the second Dean puts them on, hates when the demon makes him wear them all day, hates the way they pull and tug and bounce up and down.

 

But most of all, he hates how much he loves them. 


End file.
